


¡Explícame, Danno!

by Demoan



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Love is in the Air, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demoan/pseuds/Demoan
Summary: Steve ve algo en el despacho de Danny que le hace plantearse algunas cosas.





	¡Explícame, Danno!

**Author's Note:**

> Diclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, los utilizo a voluntad sin ánimo de lucro.

Aquel día comenzó como una mañana cualquiera en el cuartel general del 5-0. Con los chicos deambulando de allá para acá rellenando formularios. Cuando se terminaba un caso, siempre quedaba mucho papeleo que realizar, del cual generalmente se ocupaba en su mayoría Danny. 

Pero aquel día se había declarado en huelga por un pequeño error de nada, que como siempre el detective hacía enorme. Steve no le había dicho su habitual: “Empapélalo, Danno”, en lugar de eso le cedió el honor a Kono. 

Así que Danny se desentendió de todo. Y a cada indirecta al respecto, él únicamente sonreía y señalaba a Kono, como la persona que Steve necesitaba esa mañana. 

—Pero Danno—le decía Steve con carita de pena.  
—Ni Danno, ni nada Steven — y se encerraba en su despacho a hacer como que trabajaba en su ordenador. 

Steve desde su despacho, llevaba un rato observando a Danny. Al principio solo quería ver si ya se le había pasado el enfado, pero lo había visto sonreír con su mirada perdida en el ordenador. Y la intriga era demasiado grande para dejarlo pasar. Estaba esperando el momento. Cualquier momento en que Danny abandonara el lugar para entrar en su despacho y ver qué era eso en lo que Danny ocupaba su tiempo aquella mañana. 

Pero cuando el momento llegó, no podía creer lo que vio en aquel ordenador… tanto así que aún permanecía en el despacho de Danny cuando este regresó aun masticando, posiblemente un sándwich por las migas en su camisa. 

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?— Danny tenía cara de espanto. Se dirigió rápidamente a su escritorio y se sentó con aún más cara de espanto si eso era posible.   
Steve anduvo por su despacho sin decir nada, intentando controlar una estúpida sonrisa que asomaba sin permiso por su cara, a la que Danny solo podía responder mentalmente con un: «mierda, mierda, mierda».

—Danny…— Steve intentaba mostrarse serio, incluso se frotaba la cara intentando disimular aquella sonrisa— a ver, dime, ¿por qué tienes una foto mía de fondo de pantalla?  
Y Danny era incapaz de abrir la boca, porque si lo hacía sería para decirle que no hacía falta ser Einstein para descubrir el porqué…pero en lugar de eso puso una sonrisa infantil y cerró lentamente el ordenador, no sin antes echar un último vistazo a aquella imagen y sonreír aún más ampliamente. Como el que sabe un secreto que jamás contará. 

— ¡Ah!, así que ahora no eres capaz de hablar, ¿no? 

Danny, sin perder el contacto visual ni la sonrisa, se levantó y abandonó el lugar, dejando a Steve atusándose el cabello, valorando todas las opciones. 

 

Horas más tarde Steve atravesaba la sala principal del 5-0, con su mirada fija en su despacho. Caminaba con más rapidez de la habitual y su cara solo delataba problemas. 

Glober se quitó de su paso, él era un hombre inteligente. Kono por otra parte intentó inútilmente detenerle, deseosa de saber qué había ocurrido en aquellas horas. Habían recibido un chivatazo y Steve y Danny salieron de vigilancia. Pero en algún momento de la jornada apagaron los micrófonos. Incluso Chin iba a hablar cuando vio a Danny atravesar la puerta principal con aun peor cara de la que llevaba Steve. 

A ojos de cualquiera, Steve estaba claramente huyendo de Danny. 

— ¿No tenéis nada mejor que hacer, eh?— el detective despotricó al llegar a su altura enfatizando sus palabras con grandes movimientos de sus brazos. Claramente no los quería allí.  
— No.  
— Nop.  
— Nope.   
— Ah, muy bonito, sí señor, muy bonito… — Danny parecía desesperado a esas alturas, frotó con nerviosismo su cara y miró hacia el despacho de Steve, donde este permanecía sentado en el borde de su escritorio devolviéndole con intensidad la mirada— Ya sé lo que ocurre aquí, queréis saber cómo termina esto, ¿cierto? Sois unos cotillas, unos malditos cotillas— dijo señalándolos, a lo que los chicos sonrieron sin poder evitarlo. 

Respiró profundamente antes de comenzar a andar con paso firme hacia Steve, aún no había terminado de cerrarse la puerta cuando comenzó a gritar:

— ¿Qué está mal contigo? ¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

Steve resopló pesadamente ante aquello, cruzado de brazos y sin dejar de observarlo intensamente.

—Primero invades la intimidad de mi despacho, de mi ordenador. ¡No tenías ningún derecho a mirar “mis” cosas! — Danny llevaba la cuenta con sus dedos, lo cual a Steve le pareció adorable y una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a verse en su rostro…  
— Segundo, no te conformas con no recibir respuesta, no, tú necesitas saber todo… ¿cierto?, ¡necesitas saber absolutamente todo de mí! Señor yo tengo que controlarlo todo…  
— Y tercero y más importante: ¡Me besaste! — Danny lo había gritado tan alto que los chicos se giraron con los ojos más abiertos que habían tenido en su vida— ¿Cómo se te ocurrió besarme? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? 

Y la estúpida sonrisa que se formó en la casa de Steve únicamente consiguió que Danny se enfadara más.

—Estábamos en el coche, el sujeto venía hacia nosotros. Te recuerdo que estábamos de incógnito Danny, no podía dejar que se fijara en nosotros.  
—Ah, así que dos hombre maduros, besuqueándose en un coche, no llaman para nada la atención… ah ya, sí, tu plan tiene una lógica aplastante— Danny posó sus manos en su cara, como escondiéndose tras ellas, su enfado comenzaba a convertirse en algo que Steve no terminaba de comprender.

—Ey, Danno…— se acercó a él y retiró con delicadeza las manos de su cara, para encontrar unos ojos enrojecidos. Había visto a Danny al borde de la ira muchas veces, pero nunca le había visto ponerse de aquella manera— ¿qué es lo que ocurre realmente? Y no me digas que fue por ese beso, que si bien recuerdo no rechazaste por cierto.   
—No lo entiendes.   
—No, no lo entiendo. ¿Me lo explicas, por favor?  
— Yo…— Danny intentaba controlarse— pensé que era de verdad, ¿Entiendes? Pensé que al fin habías atado cabos y no que… 

Steve no le dejó terminar de hablar. Levantó su barbilla y lo besó. Al principio no era más que una caricia tentativa. Un roce de piel contra piel que hizo suspirar a Danny de tal manera que todo su interior se removió. Pasó los brazos por su espalda y lo atrajo fuerte contra su cuerpo mientras se abría paso entre sus labios, dispuesto a conquistar aquella boca que lo volvía loco en más de un sentido. Danny pasó las manos por su cuello y a partir de ahí todo fue un juego de lenguas, suspiros y gemidos del que era muy difícil salir. Ni siquiera pararon cuando comenzaron a escuchar a sus espaldas los silbidos de sus compañeros gritando una mezcla de ¡ya era hora!, con un ¡iros a un hotel chicos!

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer ;)


End file.
